Lighting in the Dark (reboot)
by KataraFr3eak
Summary: So I wrote the original "Lighting in the Dark" and then forgot about it. I stumbled across it in my documents folder and felt like it deserves and ending. I have made a lot of changes from it's original writing. I hope you like it. Your feedback is appreciated! :)


It was two in the afternoon on a muggy day. Mr. Moseby was nursing a hot cup of coffee from the hotel guest bar scanning the local newspaper someone had discarded earlier that morning. He scowls as he reads out loud to no one in particular. "More rain to come and no end in sight." He takes a small sip and turns the page. "At this rate we will have to relocate the front door to the second story!"

"Look at the bright side Mr. Moseby, it just means you get to spend more time with yours truly!" say Zack approaching the front desk.

"Oh how I loathe the idea" he says snidely snapping the paper hoping it will shoo away the unwanted company.

"You see Cody!" Zack says turning towards his slowly approaching brother. "He does love us!" Cody shook his head and pushed back the blond hair now in his face. "Zack, you know the difference between _love_ & _loathe_ , we've been over this before!" Zack smiled blankly at Cody but didn't say anything.

"Can we please go upstairs now? I really need a shower. Running through all that rain water is making these shorts chafe." Cody says leaning against the counter next to his mirroring brother. Zack grabs one of the pens from a cup next to the computer and twirls it between his fingers. Mr. Moseby peers over the paper at the twins when his eyes widen at the sight of them being drenched from the city streets. "Boys, you need to go dry off!" he says folding his paper down to get a better look at them. "You're getting the lobby all wet, and put that pen back!"

"Okay, fine Mr. Moseby!" Zack says placing the pen in Mr. Moseby's coffee mug. "Come on Cody, let's race the elevators up to our suite. Winner gets to shower first!"

"Oh you are so on!" Cody says with a smile. Zack whips around and faces the elevators, "On your mark, GO!" Zack shouts out as he throws his hand in front of Cody in an attempt to slow him down. Cody tries to avoid his brothers reach yet ends up getting tripped by a loose ottoman. "Zack that's cheating!"

"If you're not cheating, then you're just accepting defeat!" Zack shouts as the right elevator dings for the first floor. He rushes in despite the five hotel guest attempting to exit. Cody hot on his tail rushes into the same elevator and slaps his hand at the top of the control board and quickly drags it down the side, pressing every floor from London's Penthouse all the way to the basement. He looks at Zack as the elevator to the left dings. "You're right Zack." Cody waves to his brother as the elevator doors close on Zack before he could jump out.

"Cody you stop right there!" says Mr. Moseby as Cody runs into the elevator. "Sorry Mr. Moseby, but a shower awaits!" He turns around in place and presses the close door button.

Mr. Moseby sighs heavily and walks back towards the counter, apologizing to the disturbed guest and fixing the ottoman Cody knocked out of place. He finds his place back at the counter and begins to read the paper right where he loft off. He reaches for his coffee and brings it to his lips only to find out a pen has been submerged in his now cold drink.

"God I hate being wet like this!" Cody pouted as he started to undress. "Dude that is so cheating, you can't cripple a man's elevator like that!" said Zack as he busted through the closed door that separated the suite's living room from the bedroom. "Doesn't matter I still won so I'm showering first!" with a smirk on his face. "God even your boxers are wet" Zack said walking over and snapping his younger brother's waistband.

Cody jumped at the wet elastic hitting his skin. "Cut it out Zack!" he snapped. Zack just laughed it off, and made his way into the bathroom. "Zack I won, I get to go first!" said Cody running into the bathroom behind his brother. He was stopped by Zack tossing his wet t-shirt in his face. "Yeah yeah yeah, I know. Jez, can't a guy take a leak without getting the third degree."

"I bet that's what you're doing." Cody said pealing Zack's shirt off his head. He looks in the mirror and fixes his hair. "Turn the water on for me will you?"

"If you haven't noticed I kinda have my hands full." Zack says trying to unzip his jeans. Cody looks at Zack and laughs. "I told you to stop wearing my clothes!" Zack hadn't done his laundry in some time and so he was borrowing Cody's pants.

"See this is what happens when you don't listen to me!" Cody says stepping closer. "If you would've done your laundry like I told you too, you wouldn't have grabbed my old pair of jeans!"

"What's wrong with the zipper?" Says Zack now trying to shimmy the jeans down past his hips. "These are some kind of Chinese death jeans!"

"No, there is just a trick to them is all. Here let me help." Cody says reaching for the zipper.

"Hurry up, I really have to go! Zack says looking down at his brothers working hands. "shssh, you big ninny. I almost got them." Cody says shaking the zipper up and down. "Damn it's more stuck than normal." He adjust his hand and grabs the fly of the jeans a little firmer and drops to one knee. He starts shaking a little harder. "I can't seem to get it."

He realizes how awkward of a position he is in, but uses the opportunity though to toy with his brother. He starts to push his left hand gripping the fly of his jeans into Zack's crotch. Enough that it turns Zack on, but not forceful enough that it appears to be on purpose. Cody readjust his right hand on the zipper and begins rubbing it up and down with his left hand pressing firmly. Cody looks up at Zack through his blond hair and sees that he's not looking down at him anymore. He can feel that Zack is slightly pushing himself into the friction.

Cody looks back down this time at his boxers checking to see if his slight hard on is noticeable and sees Zack standing on the balls of his feet. He grinned slightly then felt the jeans zipper give. He unzips it all the way down and starts standing back up only to notice the very large bulge in Zack's boxers.

"Bro, why are you looking at my dick?" Zack says putting his hand over his crotch trying to play off the moment.

"I'm not, I was checking out my boxers, which you're wearing." Cody says quickly turning around so his brother doesn't notice his boner. "You can keep those by the way." He starts walking towards the bedroom. "Turn the water on for me when you're done, okay?"

He picks up Zack's shirt from the floor and sees the Jeans fly past him. "You missed!" Cody exclaimed. As soon as the words leave his mouth, Cody's boxers, which Zack had been wearing, land right on his left shoulder.

Before Cody could say anything the bathroom door behind him closes and locks. He hears the shower turn on and Zack shouting, "I'm gonna shower first!"

"Damn it Zack!" Cody says banging on the bathroom door. He quickly runs through the bedroom into the living room heading for the other bathroom door only to realize Zack had thought this through.

"Fine Zack, two can play dirty!" Cody shouts. He walks into the bedroom and places all the wet clothing on Zack's bed.


End file.
